Curse, or a blessing?
by Ninetails of love
Summary: What happens when a certain jutsu goes wrong? A pregnant Naruto and Sasuke, that's what. Gen/Naru Noncon Oro/Sasu. SAKURA BASHING! Rape, Yaoi, Mpreg. Disclaimer: We don't own a thing.
1. Chapter 1

Tsunade sat behind her desk as she looked at the squad in front of her.  
"I called you all here because I have a mission for you. Naruto, I know you were suppose to be packing to leave with Jiraiya, but he got held up, and I need this mission done, and since we are short on staff, I though you'd be the perfect candidate. Naruto, I cant stress this enough, I need you to drop your mask for this mission."  
The others look at her if she is nuts while Naruto looked at her in confusion, he didn't comprehend how she knew, only Jiraiya knew, and its not like the perverted sannin would ever tell anyone. So how did she find out?  
"I know because I found Sensei's journal that held your real file with your real stats and agreement between you two. It will stay with me just like it was with Sensei so you have no problem, and when your back we will renew the agreement. Just do what you do best."  
Naruto said nothing just nodded. Tsunade kept going on after she saw Naruto nod, she briefed them on their mission and finished saying with telling them the leader of this mission.  
"For this mission the leader would be Shiranui Genma and he will decide who is next in command."  
They bowed to the lady Tsunade. Genma turned to them.  
"Meet me at the main gate in one hour."  
The team for this mission was Shiranui Genma, Uzuki Yuugao, MItarashi Anko and last and certainly not least the young Uzumaki Naruto.

One hour later, they were waiting for the orange wearing blond to arrive. They were standing next to the gate gaurds Kamizuki Izumo and Hagane Kotetsu. Anko was never know for her patience.  
"Where is he?"  
Izumo spotted the blond hair first, and he was about to get all their attention, when he saw all of said blond, he was shocked speechless, he keep touching Kotetsu to get his attention, while making a perfect impresion of a fish outside of the water.  
"What Izumo?"  
This got the attention of all the rest, Izumo just pointed to where he was looking. When they follow his finger, they were shocked, Genma mouth fell open and the ever present senbon fell to the floo. Anko forgot her anger and give a whistle.  
"Now, blondie, that is one hell of a clean up."  
In front of them was standing none other than Naruto wearing nothing of orange, instead he had black combat boots, tight but flexable black trousers, a dark blue t-shirt, a black jacket, his hair held back by a black hitae and a black collar with the necklace given to him by Tsunade around his neck. He was standing there with his hands in his pockets. He smirked at them.  
"Let me know when you all are done oogling me."  
His voice sounded deeper and calm. The only one that didn't seem surprise was the now retired ANBU, she was forced to retire by Tsunade because after Hayate's death she was taking one s-class mission after another trying to get herself killed. And the truth was she wasn't surprised, she knew this was the real Naruto, Sandaime use him often for mission when they were short handed, he was known in ANBU for completing his mission as fast as he could, everytime he goes out he has one ANBU as escort, she was one of them that went a few times as his escort. So this was defenitly no surprise to her.

They checked out, Naruto made his way to stand next to Yuugao. When he passed the males, they all had a view of just what the tight trousers does to his ass, they all gulpes.  
"That is one hell of an ass."  
As the other two nodded their agreement, Izumo hit Kotetsu behind his head.  
"Do you want to sleep on the couch tonight?"  
Genma was accustomed to their little squabbles so he only look at them with humour in his eyes, before he turned his eyes back to the blonds backside. He bit his senbon harder. He didn't even hear Kotetsu and Izumo had stopped their squabbles, he didn't realize they were both watching him with a smirk on his face.

He came to his senses when Anko obstruct his view, when she hugged Naruto from behind.  
"Oh, Gaki, once this mission is over let's go have a drink together."  
She suggested. Naruto shrugged.  
"Sure, I don't see why not."  
Hearing this Genma grinded his teeth on the senbon. The eternal pair of chuunin was watching with a humor glint in their eyes. Yuugao was watching all of this with a glint in her eyes, when she saw Genma's face, she decided what she will do next.  
"But Naru-Chan, I thought it was our tradition to go for sushi after mission."  
Naruto look at her, and give her a blinding smile.  
"If you don't mind we can find a place that serve both item, what do the two of you think about this?"

Yuugao walked up to him and kiss his cheek, while Anko tighten her hug and kiss the other cheek.  
"That is fine with me, Naru-Chan."  
"I like the way you think, Gaki."  
Naruto oblivious to the senbon chewing's rage, just smiled and kissed them back on the cheek. Naruto knew that Yuugao knows he's gay, so he thought Anko knew too, and that they were just teasing him.

Naruto and Anko almost jumped when they heard a angry hiss behind them.  
"Let's start this mission."  
Yuugao turn her back to the other three to hide her smirk, but doing that the dou on gate duty saw it, they both bite their lips so they didn't laugh out loud. They now knew that Yuugao wasn't teasing Naruto, on the contrary she was teasing Genma, and it is working. The duo did their job and sign then out still bitting their lips to keep quiet. Once the team set out, the dou burst into a laughing kick.  
"D-D-Ha-Did you see his face?"  
"I think he almost broke that senbon with his teeth."  
They look at each other and started laughing again.

As the team set out Genma put Yuugao in front, followed by Anko and Naruto in fron of him, while he close the file, they jumped the trees in a file. The whole way he kept eyes on the blond tight buns in front of him. Yuugao was in front with a smile so bright and evil, Genma was always teasing others about their partners, and too pay him back, once they finished with this mission she is planning on getting the others and bringing them up to speed in front of Genma, so they can all tease him about how he is drooling over the oblivious blond.

Unknown to Yuugao behind her Anko had the same thoughts. Anko was grinning and rubbing her hands together, while thinking on all the teasing she will be doing. How she will make Genma pay for all his teasing while she was dating Kakahi. She let an evil chuckle out. Naruto who was behind her felt a cold feeling pass on his back when he heard Anko's evil chuckle, and he felt sorry for the poor bastard that was her target. He shaked his head.  
"I don't want to even know."  
Was all he said as he tried to supress the memory of that chuckle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone!**

**Shikamarunaruto here!**

**Just to let you know, this is a JOINT ACCOUNT, meaning an account between _two or more_ AWESOME writers. (A.K.A Aryenne and I)**

**She wrote the first chapter, so now its my turn.**

**I just hope my chapter lives up to her expectations...**

**Anyway, here it goes! XD**

* * *

**Last time:**Yugao was in front with a smile so bright and evil, Genma was always teasing others about their partners, and too pay him back, once they finished with this mission she is planning on getting the others and bringing them up to speed in front of Genma, so they can all tease him about how he is drooling over the oblivious blond.

Unknown to Yugao behind her Anko had the same thoughts. Anko was grinning and rubbing her hands together, while thinking on all the teasing she will be doing. How she will make Genma pay for all his teasing while she was dating Kakashi. She let an evil chuckle out. Naruto, who was behind her, felt a cold feeling pass on his back when he heard Anko's evil chuckle, and he felt sorry for the poor bastard that was her target. He shook his head.  
"I don't want to even know."  
Was all he said as he tried to suppress the memory of that chuckle.

* * *

Anko and Yugao could feel the way Genma's glare burned into them. And they loved ever minute of it. They found it completely hilarious, much to Genma's chagrin. Naruto, oblivious to all of this, just wondered why and what the two girls kept snickering at. It was kinda weirding him out, due to the fact that they appeared to be laughing at nothing. Maybe it was something that he was just not getting. He didn't know, and he didn't want to know. All he wanted was for them to stop. So, to try to end their...strange...whatever it was, Naruto decided to ask a question, even though he already knew the answer, and the fact that everyone would think he was an idiot for not paying attention.

"So...um...what was the mission again?" He asked, knowing full well what the mission was about.

"Seriously, Gaki? Weren't you paying attention?" Anko asked.

"Yea, Naru-chan, Tsunade-sama told us three times, not to mention the fact that she also gave it to us in writing." Said Yugao, left eyebrow raised in confusion.

"I know, I just kinda...um...forgot?" Naruto said, more of a question than a statement. "It's an easy mistake, believe it!" He through in, to make it sound believable. Anko just sigh and shook her head.

_Same old Naruto, with just a different look._

Meanwhile, all throughout this conversation, Genma never said a word, as his gaze moved back and forth between the two nuisances and that perfect ass that belonged to the blonde. He was torn between anger, and pure bliss, due to the fact that he was lucky enough that he got to watch the blonde's ass all he wanted, and not have to deal with anyone noticing it.

"I suppose I might as well explain this mission to you, Naru-chan." Yugao said, with a sigh. "We're infiltrating Orochimaru's hide-out, to see what he and Sasuke are planning to do. It's just surveillance, so don't get to hopeful about 'rescuing' Sasuke."

At the mention of the raven, Genma snapped out of his own thoughts. He never liked the raven, due to the fact that he always seemed to have the blonde's attention. It kinda made him jealous. Naruto was just so rapped up in bringing home the raven, it kinda made him seem as though he were in love with said Uchiha. At least, that's what all of Konoha thinks, anyway. It just made him so angry. That duck butt left Naruto, practically tried to kill him_, twice, _and Naruto still wants to bring him back. It was infuriating.

"Hey! I wasn't thinking about rescuing anyone! Believe it!" Said the blonde, as he quickly got angry from the comment.

"If you say so. Just don't let your 'feelings' get in the way, Gaki." Anko taunted, more towards Genma, than Naruto.

Naruto blushed. "I don't know what you're talking about." Said the blonde.

"Yea, whatever. The blush on your face tells a different story." Anko said, smirking at the blonde.

Genma couldn't take it anymore, He felt as though he was going to snap. Not wanting anyone to notice his anger, he quickly sped up ahead of everyone else.

"I'm just gonna check and see if there's any...danger up ahead." He said, as he leaped faster, leaving everyone else behind. Anko and Yugao practically died laughing, while Naruto just wondered what the hell was wrong with his team.

* * *

**So that was chapter two.**

**Sorry about the fact that it was so short.**

**This just felt like a good place to stop for now.**

**If we get 15 reviews, I'll make sure Aryenne throws in a lemon. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, everyone, Aryenne here. I'm sorry it took a while, I was sick, whiting with pain because a stupid stomach inflammation. My laptop recently crashed so it's up to my darling to upload the next chapter. Shikamarunaruto, I'm counting on you. Plus I want to thank everyone that in some way let us know they are with us by either favoring, following or reviewing, so Thank You so so much from both me and Shikamarunaruto.**

**On with the story ;)**

* * *

**Last time:**

Genma couldn't take it anymore, He felt as though he was going to snap. Not wanting anyone to notice his anger, he quickly sped up ahead of everyone else.

"I'm just gonna check and see if there's any...danger up ahead." He said, as he leaped faster, leaving everyone else behind. Anko and Yugao practically died laughing, while Naruto just wondered what the hell was wrong with his team.

Chapter 3

Genma was waiting for them in the clearing, that he choose for the night's rest. When Naruto entered the field he secured it with seals.

"Naruto-san, what are the seals for?"

Naruto turned around to see the senbon chewing jounin standing behind him. He pointed to the first and explained.

"This will erase anything we do to the field like how it was before it was set up."

Lowering his pointing finger to the next one.

"And this will let no sound out but we can hear just fine, the third is so no one can enter the field so we all can sleep tonight."

Naruto finished explaining while pointing at the third seal. Genma looked interested in the second seal.

"Naruto can you put the second one on my tent?"

"Sure, I don't see why not."

Naruto shrugged as he was answering.

"Okay, come by after you finish eating, before you go to sleep, it's not urgent enough for you to do it right now."

"Sure, see you then."

With that Naruto moved to go help the girls with dinner, Genma stayed behind so he can have a nice view of Naruto's backside, he was also going over his plans for tonight in mind, when he was done, he whispered something under his breath that was lost to everyone else but his ears.

"Tonight, Naru-chan, you will be mine, and if I had my way, it will be tonight and every night after this."

They ate and was settling down, Naruto explain that while no one can wonder into their field, with enough force they can force their way in. So to sleep lightly and never trust a seal 100%, every seal was breakable, hard but breakable. Anko looked at Naruto in disbelieve. She stored this piece of information for after the mission, she made a side note to make it her mission to seek the blond out after the mission to ask him about this. While this was going in her head she unconsciously put her hand on her curse mark.

They all made their way to their tent. Naruto decided to go change before going to Genma's tent to put the seal on it. He walked out of his tent wearing only his boxer short and a white t-shirt that was a bit on the big side. And with his scroll containing his sealing material sealed in it, he made his way to Genma's.

"Hey, Genma, where do you want the seal?"

He ask Genma as he made his way inside the tent.

"Over here, Naruto-san."

He pointed to the back of his tent. Naruto made his way as they did some small talk.

"You know, Genma, you can call me Naruto without the -san."

"Only if I'm allowed to can you any way I want."

Naruto shrugged and unseal his sealing material, Genma took this as an affirmative.

"So, 'Ruto, any girlfriends or potential girlfriends?"

"No."

"Why not? I think that any girl would die to make you theirs."

"Please, don't even joke about something like that."

Genma moved behind Naruto pretending to watch him work.

"Are you asexual?" _Like that asshole that left you._

"No, I'm gay, I though everyone knew? I certainly didn't hide it." _Couldn't you tell from what I'm wearing._

"I didn't know. In any relationship?"

"Not right now."

Genma perked up at this.

"Had a relationship?"

"A few."

"Want a relationship?"

"Depends with whom."

Naruto finished and re-seal his sealing material. And activated the seal for Genma before the next question came.

"With me?"

"I won't deny you."

Naruto turned around facing a Genma without his triad senbon or bandanna, he saw the hunger in Genma's eyes and knew that he was in for a ride tonight, he also knew he was by no means quiet when he is enjoying himself so he puts his hands behind his body on the seal behind him and activated it.

Once it was activated Genma attacked sealing their mouth together in a battle for dominance. A battle he won, Naruto's arms moved from behind his body, up Genma's arms and nesting in his hair, while Genma's hands circled Naruto's waist and pushed Naruto closer to his body. Genma's mouth made his way to Naruto's throat, as Naruto thrown his head back and let a tiny moan out when Genma bit his neck where his throat met shoulder. Naruto shivered. Genma use the time Naruto took to stop shivering to take there shirts off. Naruto passed a hand in his hair as he was watching Genma take of his shirt, he unconsciously liked his lips as he was admiring Genma's body. Genma saw this action and growled softly in pride knowing Naruto liked what he saw. Genma attacked Naruto's mouth again, as he was kissing Naruto he maneuvered them to the sleeping bag. He made Naruto lay down spread eagle as he made his way down Naruto's throat, chest, biting his nipples softly while at it, down to his belly button, tracing the seal that was holding Kyuubi back with his tong, making Naruto a shivering mess. as he did all this he presented Naruto with his fingers, so said blond can make his fingers wet. Naruto took the fingers in one by one, giving each one special attention, Genma's dick twitched a bit at the feeling, it was good but not as good as it would be once he was inside his blond. So he made his way down a leg as he took his out of Naruto's mouth and put them at the blonde's back entrance, he bit Naruto a bit hard in his inner tights, Naruto moaned. Genma did it again, and as he did his inserted the first finger. Naruto moaned again. Genma made his way even lower, as his finger kept at it. Genma came back up the other leg, arriving at Naruto's inner tight he bit it again while inserting the second finger.

Genma decided to stop torturing the blond and made his way to naruto's attention seeking pride and joy, as he tongued his mushroom head he inserted the third finger and started stretching him. Naruto pushed himself a bit up, just enough to let Genma know he wants to be completely in his mouth. Genma did as he was commanded. Naruto rewarded him with a groan of satisfaction. Naruto throw his head back as Genma's fingers brushed the right spot inside him. He fisted his hands in Genma's hair.

"Genma... Pant... I need you... Inside me, now."

Hearing this Genma's dick twitched, he did as his blond ask of him and eased in, little by little, driving them both mad. Genma stopped of a few second, so Naruto can adjust a bit to his size, before he started moving. When Genma hit the spot Naruto nails dig a little deeper in Genma's back as he arched his back and let out a loud moan. Genma loved the reaction, so he made it his mission to hit that spot, each and every time, a mission he didn't fail.

He felt them both reaching their end. Naruto was a quivering mess in hiss arms, and to him there was no other sight more beautiful then that.

"Mine."

He growled and he bit Naruto at the base of his throat hard enough to draw some blood. Naruto scream in pleasure a he came, the orgasm was so strong he didn't even feel the bite, but he did bit back when Genma came in him, driving him to a second orgasm.

After they were coming down from their trip to paradise Genma heard Naruto pant something that made him smile in pride.

"Pant... Y-yes... Pant... Y-yours... Pant..."

Genma moved out of Naruto and lay next to him, his arms never leaving his blonds, they were surrounding the blonds waist, once he lay comfortable he at Naruto's waist. Naruto got the message and roll half on top of the brunette laying his head on his chest. Naruto looked up at Genma as Genma was watching him. They shared a smile, Genma kissed his forehead.

"Naruto, I know this is going fast but I wanted you since the first day I lay eyes on you, I was planning on waiting until you came back from your training mission with Jiraiya-sama to tell you but I couldn't wait any longer..."

He tighten his hold on the blond.

"...I want you with me, I want you in my life, in my house, and any other way you can think of. I know, you will be going of for the next three years, I will request going with you, if its denied, we will see what we will do. But right now I need an answer; Uzumaki Naruto, are you willing to be my boyfriend and give us a chance?"

Naruto looked at Genma in the eyes, when he saw all the feelings Genma had for him, he made a decision.

"Yes, Genma, I would be happ-."

Naruto never finish because Genma already covered the blond mouth with his. Naruto moaned in the kiss. And they were going at it for the second time that night, but this time Genma went slower, showing Naruto his devotion and love, taking the time to get to know the blonds body. Naruto couldn't believe it but for the first time in a long while he felt loved, really loved, he didn't feel unwanted in the arms of Genma, not a duty, not a burden, not a pity case, no, a human that was loved and cherish, a human who decided to try his luck once more in the area of love.

* * *

**This was chapter 3 of "Curse, or a blessing?" hope you guys liked it. It's a bit longer, in hopes you all forgive me for the lateness. I was sick. Let us know what you think. Chapter 4 will be in the hands of Shikamarunaruto.**

**Aryenne sighing out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aryenne here...**  
**We are so sorry for the lateness. I know I said this chapter was in the caring hands of shikamarunaruto but Darling has a minor writer's block and ask me to take this chapter over but I was busy finishing my book so I was MIA myself until now. So without further adieu chapter 4.**

* * *

**Last time:**

Naruto never finish because Genma already covered the blond mouth with his. Naruto moaned in the kiss. And they were going at it for the second time that night, but this time Genma went slower, showing Naruto his devotion and love, taking the time to get to know the blonds body. Naruto couldn't believe it but for the first time in a long while he felt loved, really loved, he didn't feel unwanted in the arms of Genma, not a duty, not a burden, not a pity case, no, a human that was loved and cherish, a human who decided to try his luck once more in the area of love.

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

It was early next morning, about four-ish, five-ish, or somewhere in between, when Genma woke up, he was spooning Naruto, he moved his head, to take a better look at the blond, and smiled when he saw the blond in front of him. He tighten his grip, which was on Naruto's waist. Naruto moaned. And wiggled making Genma moan because Naruto was practically teasing him, because his ass was right on Genma's dick. Every wiggle made it harder. Genma couldn't hold it in and bit Naruto on his shoulder, Naruto woke up moaning.  
"You know Naru-Chan, you are the most wicked lovable being I know. You teased me, making me hard, in your sleep. Now, tell me, what were you dreaming of that had you wiggling like that?"  
Naruto listen to Genma as he remember his dream. He moaned out loud. Feeling that they both need this before they head out, he turned around kissed Genma.  
"I can show you better, then I can tell you. It was the one position we missed last night."  
With that Naruto turned and raised himself on all fours and wiggled his ass, while smiling seductively to Genma.  
"I was dreaming of you taking me rough and hard, making me scream out your name."  
Genma needed no more motivation, the next second he was behind Naruto, with his hands on Naruto's ass, spreading his cheeks while inserting his thumbs in the blond man in front of him. Naruto moaned.

Genma took Naruto's hand from the ground and put them on his ass.  
"Use your hands and spread them for me, spread them and let me see."  
Naruto did as he was asked, and he spread his cheeks for Genma to see. Genma spit some in his hand and spread the spit on his dick, when he was wet enough he plunged into the blond without giving said blond a warning. Naruto screamed in pleasure. Genma didn't even give him time to adjust, he just kept moving out leaving only his mushroom inside of the blond before plunging back in. Naruto was sobbing in all his pleasure, he was never taken with such vitality, such power, such strength, it made him crave more. As he let it be know by screaming it, he screamed for more, for the brunette to go faster, harder. To his surprise he got just that. For the first time he got someone who can keep up with his demand. And he let this be known to the brunette. Naruto made a desicion, he was never letting the brunette go. In his mind Genma was his, and his alone. He plans on making that very clear to the brunette senbon chewing man that was behind him taking him to paradise. When he thought it couldn't get better, Naruto lost all kinds of thinking as Genma hit the right spot.  
"Right... There... Hit me right... There."  
Genma understanding that he just hit the right spot, kept at it, abusing that spot, Naruto was a withering mess of a body underneath Genma. Naruto throw his head back and let out a pleasing growl as he came all over Genma's sleeping bag, while his ass tighten around Genma's shaft, making Genma grind his teeth as he kept going, a few trust more he also released inside of the blond. They were panting, they decided to head to the river nearby to clean up, especially Naruto who still had cum coming out of him. Even if the sight was arousing to Genma, he had to curb his desires because he was on a mission. He plan on make up the lost time once they were back in Konoha, he decided that he is not going to let the blond out of his bed for a very long while. He smirked at the thought of the blond on his bed with cum coming out of him, looking at the brunette with a sated expression on his face. Genma's staff twitch at the thought.

Later they were coming back from cleaning up, to find the girl preparing breakfast. They looked at them.  
"So that's why Naru-Chan wasn't in his tent last night."  
Yuugao commented with a thoughtful look on her face.  
"You needed something, Yuu-Chan?"  
"Yes, I needed what you offer on our last mission together."  
"Ah, sorry, Yuu-Chan."  
"No worries, at least you had a good night, it was good right?"  
"The best I had, surpassing even Kakashi."  
Anko understood then, she knew her ex-boyfriend was bi-sexual even before they were together, so it didn't bother her, what bother her was that she didn't know Kakashi had done his student.  
"Kakashi did you?"  
Naruto looked at Anko.  
"Yeah, it was no secret that Kakashi loved the fourth. What was a secret was that I was his son. Why do you think he used me to hold the Kyuubi back? 'Kashi saw him in me. I was mere a stress reliever to him, we all know he has his eyes on the Uchiha brat, even going so far as to delaying the trip back for a few minutes, after he found me at the valley, he went to see if he can trace the Uchiha, it took his losing the trail for him to come and take me to the village for medical treatment."  
Naruto shrugged as he explain to all present, only Yuugao knew all of this, Anko hissed, while Genma bit his senbon hard at this revelation. Anko had to ask.  
"And that didn't bother you?"  
"No, because he was my stress reliever too, he was good at what he does, and that was all I care for at that time."  
"Ohh."  
Was all Anko could say. Yuugao decided to change the topic.  
"So, Naru-Chan, you're saying that Genma was better then the copy-cat ninja?"  
Naruto shudder a bit at the imigages of last night and early this morning that flashed in his head, he spoke only two words, two words that made Genma's day, two words that made Yuugao smile and blush a little, while it made Anko smirk.  
"So good."  
"So... Gaki... Still up for drinks after mission, because now I want details."  
"I don't see why not, I better satisfy both of you before heading home because I'm not planning on leaving my room after that until Tsunade-Baa-Chan calls me or Ero-Sannin is ready to leave for my training, I plan on leaving thoroughly satisfied."  
he thew Genma a sexy smirk, Genma smirked right back. With that they packed up and got ready to keep going with their mission. Before they head out Genma kissed Naruto, leaving him panting and wanting for more. Naruto made his way to the seals and took them off.  
"Oh, Genma, I forgot to tell you something."  
All three of them stopped so they can listen to what the blond had to say. Naruto was with his back to them as he was watching Genma over his shoulder.  
"I may be yours, but know this right now, I don't share, and as of last night you are mine, as much as I am yours. Remember that, for cheating on me usually ends up death or without their manly parts. Catch my drift?"  
Naruto's eyes flashed red for a second, Genma was turned on, even with the 'warning' he just got, because he to was not willing to share his blond. So he just nodded to the blond, said blond just smirked and went back to taking the sealing off.

* * *

** So this was chapter 4, I hope you guys like it. For those of you who are following my personal fanfic 'I am loved' I will try my best to update it as soon as possible. Please don't be mad at me. We, as in Darling and I, like to thank each and eveyone that in someways let us know they like this fic, either if it was by liking, following or by reviewing, thank you so much. **

**Until next time, Aryenne singing out.**


End file.
